


Put Pen to Paper

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the long four months spent away from home researching his book, Charles decides to keep in touch with Erik the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Pen to Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/gifts).



> For [](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ricochet**](http://ricochet.dreamwidth.org/) in the airmail_first_class exchange on DW. I'm not good at drawing, but I wanted something fun and physical for the exchange so I came up with this. I included the actual text under the images because there are a few that got cut off by my shitty scanner :(
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a story in pictures. The post contains forty large images.[There is a text only version here](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/1650624.html).**

*

_[Dear Erik,  
I miss you already. Is that silly? I'm writing this at South Station while I wait for the T, so it's not even as if it's been that long. It feels long.  
I don't mean to be a sap--I know you hate that. But it's going to be a long semester away and Skype just isn't the same.  
I love you and I'll call you tonight. (I'll call you every night, so it doesn't matter when you get this.) Remember to water my plants!  
Love,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[You seriously sent me a postcard of the T?  
-E]_

***

*

_[You seriously sent me a blank postcard and couldn't even be bothered to write how much you adore me and how your heart is breaking in my prolonged absence?]_

***

*

_[That's just playing dirty. You're practically living on the campus of my alma mater and you send a HARVARD postcard?  
-E]_

***

*

_[I'm still waiting for a confession of undying love.  
<3,  
Charles]_

***

_[There's a term for how much I think of you]_

*

_[restraining order_

_♥,  
E]_

***

*

_[Dear Erik,_

_I suppose that's acceptable. The first few weeks have flown by. I'm getting some fascinating insights into my book. One of the lab techs reminds me of you. However, it turns out that without your tendency to occasionally cater to my whims, your personality is far less attractive.  
Eleven weeks until I'm done, four weeks until you visit, three hours until you get home from work and I can call you to complain about Doctor Who.  
Love,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[Five days since all of those things happened. Really, Charles, carrier pigeons would actually be faster._

_-E  
PS: Thank you for the concession to my pride. Though, admittedly, I suppose Harvard does make a prettier postcard.]_

***

*

_[Erik,_

_I like to assault you with communication on all fronts. Are you remembering to water my plants?  
I actually went to a baseball game yesterday. It really is a fascinating sport.  
All my love,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[If I promise to water your plants, do you promise to never talk about baseball again?_

_-E]_

***

*

_[I'm just trying to get into the spirit of our adopted country._

_(Also, Red Sox fans are even more obnoxious and frightening than Yankees fans.)_

_I'm counting down the days until you arrive. I hope you know this trip doesn't exclude you from getting me a real birthday present._

_Yours,  
Charles]_

***

_[Being known as the "fun one" of the group is a good thing. Unless you're in prison.]_

*

_[Charles,_

_Happy Birthday.  
Avoid prison._

_At least until I'm there to bail you out._

_Love you.  
See you soon,  
E]_

***

*

_[Erik,  
Your card arrived today and you don't arrive until tomorrow. You won't see this until you've already seen me. Mail is a funny thing, isn't it?_

_You're sometimes very sweet, Erik._

_You've probably just walked inside and paged through the mail. You're probably tired from the train. The you in the future has just seen the me in the future, but this me in the past is wishing I could speed up the clocks. I miss you. I miss you now, and I'll already be missing you again then._

_Love you,  
Charles]_

***

_[I find your affection overbearing]_

*

_[I tolerate it.  
♥_

_I miss you too._

_♥,  
E]_

***

*

_[Erik,_

_I love you too, darling. I may have had a bit to drink before I wrote that last card._

_Four weeks to go. I found the note you left in my underwear drawer. Very mature._

_Love,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[Right now it's the only way I can get in your pants, unfortunately._

_-E]_

***

*

_[My god, that's low, even for you. Puns, Erik? Really? You really are suffering in my absence._

_Thank you for the photos of my plants and the skyline and the bed. I'll be joining you soon. Three weeks! I think I just about have everything I need for this chapter, but best to double check before I leave._

_Love you,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[Triple check, please. Taking care of your plants has been quite burdensome and I'd hate to have to do it again._

_-E]_

***

*

_[Well, I've just finished packing the last of the boxes. It's amazing how many things one accumulates in just sixteen weeks. I do believe I'm bringing home rather more than I left with, and I hope there's enough space to accommodate it all._

_One week. It's hardly any time at all. I just tried to call you, but it rang through to voicemail, so I suppose I'll make dinner and try you again._

_I imagine this is the last postcard. Thank you, my dear, for tolerating my whims in this and everything else._

_All my love,  
Charles]_

***

*

_[Welcome home. I missed you. I love you._

_Love always,  
Erik]_

**Author's Note:**

> Erik and Charles' address in New York is my favorite New York bookstore. Charles' address in Cambridge is my favorite Boston-area bookstore. All the words were written by me, both in the "I am the author of this piece" sense and the "I physically wrote those words on postcards" sense. My regular handwriting is a slightly messier version of Charles'. Thanks to **brilligspoons** for indulging me in this madness on a very slow work day in early August.


End file.
